How Do I Live Without You
by crownjules78
Summary: Takes place after the second movie. After 32 years, will the results of their time finding Cibola cause them to renew their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Recently watched National Treasure: Book of Secrets and loved them from the start. There aren't many fanfics out there for them, but I just had to right one for them. How could you not write fanfic about one of your ships?! Not sure if there are any fellow shippers for this couple still out there, but I hope so and I hope you guys like it! (P.S., I don't think Emily is as tough as she seems!)

Ever since the founding of Cibola, Emily could not keep her mind off of what transpired between her and Patrick. It had been about 3 weeks, and she hadn't seen Patrick since then. Seeing Patrick after 32 years made her realize how much she missed him. But was she prepared to be in a relationship with him again? Her mind drifted back to when Patrick had come in, alone, wanting her to translate the second part to the code. She wished they had been able to talk then – about them. They had started to, but then she remembered that man was in the room. She had had to make Patrick leave so he would not be in any danger. Many thoughts ran through her head as she gathered up her papers to grade and headed out the door.

Patrick didn't know what to do. He hadn't heard from Emily since the week they found Cibola. Did she regret their kiss? Patrick certainly didn't. He loved her. He admitted to himself that after all these years he was still, and had always been, in love with her. Sure, they fought like cats and dogs, but nevertheless he loved her. In fact, one of the first things he loved about her was her fiery spirit. The first day he saw her after 25 – er 30 – years, he immediately wanted to hold her in his arms again. No, he wouldn't let her slip away again. He checked the clock. It was getting late but he knew she would be up; she was never one to go to bed early.

Emily had just gotten settled into bed, still grading papers. Her phone rang. She was curious as to who would be calling her at this time.

"Hello? Dr. Appleton speaking."

"Em?"

Shock shone across her face for a moment as she heard his voice.

"Patrick? Is everything alright? Is Ben okay? He's not already on another treasure hunt is he because-"

"No, no. Don't worry he's fine."

"Completely fine?"

"Completely fine."

He heard her let out a sigh of relief. A long pause lasted between the two until Emily spoke.

"So why did you call me at such an hour?" She said, her tone totally different from how she was speaking earlier.

"Em, I was hoping we could talk. About what happened in Cibola-"

"You regret it right? Well I'm not surprised." She said in an even more icy tone.

"Wait Emily I-"

She could no longer hear him because she had slammed the phone down, cutting him off the line. She had the feeling he didn't regret the kiss they shared. Then she finally admitted to herself that she was scared. She was scared of being in a relationship with him again. And she was the one that kissed him. _'Although, it was after a near death experience…'_she thought. But she knew deep inside that wasn't the only reason she kissed him. She had never been so confused and distraught in a long while. If she got in a relationship with him again and it didn't work out, just like last time, she didn't know if she could handle it. She couldn't stand leaving him again. Was it better to be alone, shutting out her feelings? Should she give them another chance? Thinking these thoughts and being so confused, she started to cry. Yes, for the first time in years, Emily Appleton cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick sighed. His talk with Emily had not gone well. Did she react that way because she herself had regretted it? He wasn't sure. He grew tired of being so lonely; the only woman for him was Emily. He needed to speak with her in person.

Emily groggily got up, which was unusual for her because although she went to bed late, she was accustomed to being up early. Then the moments of last night flooded back into her mind, but she couldn't dwell on them now. She glanced at the clock. She was late! She had a class to teach! She rushed as fast as she could to get ready and hurriedly graded the last remaining papers.

Patrick parked outside the school. The last classes for the day had just ended. He took a deep breath, got out of the car, and headed inside to finally see Emily again since finding Cibola. Sure, it hadn't been that long, but ever since he had seen her for the first time after 32 years, he didn't want to be apart from her again. He reached her classroom and cautiously knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he knocked again, this time a little louder. After she still didn't answer, he went inside himself.

"Em?" He looked around the room. There he saw Emily fast asleep in the chair, papers resting in her lap. He gazed at her sleeping figure and smiled. He missed waking up to her each morning. He swept a strand of hair out of her face, laying his hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead. She looked peaceful sleeping there, that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He could tell she must have been very tired to have fallen asleep while doing work. She needed this rest. Should he leave? Should he stay until she wakes up? He didn't know. As he was caught up in his thoughts, Emily started to stir. She looked around dazedly. As her eyes fell on Patrick a jolt when through her and she was instantly awake. As she stood up without paying attention, all of her papers fell on to the floor. As she was gathering them up, Patrick's hand touched hers.

"Here Em, let me help."

"I'm perfectly capable of picking up my things." And with that statement she hastily started picking up the rest. Despite her remark, Patrick gathered up some papers himself and placed them on her desk. Emily turned to him, her hands grasping the edge of her desk.

"So Patrick why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you. Do you think we could talk now, more privately I mean?" He asked looking towards the door as more hustle and bustle was heard out in the hallway.

"Of-of course. We will…head back to my house." That was the last thing said as she gathered up her things, heading out the door. Patrick followed right behind.

They arrived at Emily's home twenty minutes later. Both were still silent as she led him into the living room and set down her papers on the table. They just stood there for a few minutes before Emily spoke.

"So? What was it you needed to tell me?"

"Well, before you ask or assume, I did not regret anything that happened between us in Cibola. The whole reason I came to talk to you is because I _didn't_ regret it. Em, when I first saw you again after all these years, I felt something-"

"Felt what, Patrick? Felt perhaps some of the pain you caused me whenever you would go on those treasure hunts?"

"You fell in love with me on a treasure hunt!" Then his tone of voice changed. "And _I_ _fell in love with_ _you_ _again_ on another treasure hunt…."

"I told you Patrick. That was excitement adrenaline and tequila! And that's not what I was referri-"His last sentence registered into her mind and she was questioning whether she heard him correctly.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, Em, I fell in love with you again. Well, actually, I've never stopped. Other relationships… I always ended them because I thought of you."

"Oh Patrick…That happened with me as well. I-I felt as if I was betraying you in some way." She looked down before speaking again.

"But Patrick, do you really know how I felt during our marriage? Do you understand why I left?" He kept silent and let her speak on.

"You would go off on treasure hunts…and where was I? At home. Taking care of our child. It just seemed like you always got to run off, have adventures, and all without me. Because one of us had to be the responsible one and take care of Ben…."

"I know Em, and I'm so sorry. I will never forget what a hard time I put you and Ben through. I know I should've been there. I will always regret that. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

He walked up to her and she looked up at him. He lifted his arm and she watched as he was able to flip the face of the watch. On the back of the watch was a picture of a young Emily holding a baby Ben, and an inscription from Emily also. _'Happy Birthday Darling. All my love, Emily'_

"I had the watch you gave me fixed with that picture just so I could have you with me wherever I went."

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up at him again.

"Patrick I-I had no idea. You still have it after all these years?"

"I wear it always." He said softly.

"Oh Patrick, I'm sorry too. Sorry for leaving you. But I just couldn't take it anymore. It was hard for me to watch you leave me alone so I- I decided to leave you. I walked out the door and…you never came after me."

"I didn't know that you wanted me too."

Patrick lifted his hand to caress her check as she gazed into his eyes. They both leaned in at the same time, kissing the other with all of the built up passion they had been holding back. They left the kiss breathless and content. Emily proceeded to lay her head on Patrick's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes until Emily released herself from his embrace and led him to the couch. They sat snuggled up to one another until Emily said three words she hadn't said in many years…

"Want some tequila?"

Patrick chuckled as she snuggled up even closer to him, if that was possible, as they wrapped their arms around each other. He bent down to kiss her but she stopped him-

"Can I take that as a yes?" She said with a smirk as he proceeded to kiss her again, as he would many time throughout the night.


End file.
